


Zugzwang

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Multi, Prostitution, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Eren will fulfill his duties no matter what. SPOILERS UP TO CHP 105. (PLEASE HEED ALL WARNINGS/TAGS)





	Zugzwang

**Author's Note:**

> written by request, my apologies the kruger/eren is brief

Eren had crossed the sea and entered this marked off forest just as Eren Kruger had instructed.

The people of this land near the nation of Marley which he need infiltrate, dare not to enter this dangerous forest. Even in an age with powerful, developing weaponry, the danger of the monster that lurks within this dark forest is considered even more fearsome than that of the titans that once set to destroy humanity. Or so it may be exaggerated.

He must come here first, because it was here his ancestors had last seen the 'matter of life'. 

In the time of myths, people could call such a thing 'God'. However, presently, due to science and mankind's better understanding of the physical world around them. Such a being that Ymir Fritz had met that day to give her this power to 'create' titans was not 'God' but the 'matter of life'. The beginning to their end and the end to their beginning. She must not have utilised all of the matter, for remnants of its existence remain. It makes sense since she had split up that matter to create the 'Nine Great Titans'. Her descendants had founded the Ackerman line in hopes of recreating the strength of this 'matter'. 

Since there were tales of illness, madness, that comes from entering this forest. Eren Kruger and his comrades believe it is highly likely that the remaining matter may reside in this forest then. Taking on a form it knows will keep humans away from it. It materialised as disease or hallucinations. But Eren need not worry. With the Founding Titan within him, he has the coordinate the remnant matter is attached to. So he, unlike the others who have never returned from this forest- will not be harmed. Because holding the coordinate means he and that matter is one in the same.

Eren Kruger had surmised such, but there is much they don't know. Eren's mission is to make contact with the remnant matter before proceeding to his operation facing Marley. Since he is not of royal blood, Eren Kruger thinks should Eren learn or take from the remnant matter, he can help bridge that gap. It was worth a try.

Mr Kruger. Rather than appearing before him as if in a dream, he'd been a vision. Whilst Eren had been lost in his mind, in the minds of those before him. The patching details of the past that'd constructed his present and their future. Eren Kruger had told him of his mission and what he must do. But before all that he'd need to get stronger. Learn more. About what it is even Owl does not know about.

Eren Kruger is both Owl and yet so is another, another, another, the parts that piece all this together. Eren will discover the final piece and they will set an end to their doomed destiny. Eldia will be saved. The Eldian Empire will bask in the glory of the sun as promised.

How strange Eren had thought, that Eren Kruger and he can talk like this. Eren Kruger had agreed, and told him- _You can only speak like this with me because I am a memory of yesterday. I could only talk to you like this because you were a memory I was seeing of tomorrow. I once had a vision of speaking with you, so you are having a vision of speaking with me._

 _Why_ , Eren asked, _If this is all preordained, isn't it useless to struggle?_

Eren Kruger had shook his head, _If it was useless there'd be no means to struggle, and yet here we are_ it is in their nature, their fate as well. If they can win they don't know, all they know is- and Eren Kruger had smiled as he said what else he'd seen of memories not his own _If you don't fight, you can't win._

With that Eren had understood, unsure of the foreboding in his breast. He'd decided to trust what the past could give for humanity's future. Because if he didn't he wouldn't ever know. If he'd done all that he could. If he'd done his best. If like in the legends of heroes where the strong prosper, and the valiant ever more so. Would the world end or begin, because of him?

Eren walks through the forest, but he is not alone. The memory, the vision of Eren Kruger walks with him. Guiding him and encouraging him as best as he can. There is Mr Kruger, himself, and deeper into the dark woods-

The remnant of matter.

It is wrong.

It is wrong.

It is wrong he cannot help but know, think, feel. 

There should only be one in this forest.

Him, him, him-

Mr Kruger does not really exist, and that matter-

It is him and he is it. 

So why?

Why, why, why, why, why-

Is it like this?

Eren seeks it as it seeks him. He rushes forward, panic welling up inside him, as panic wells up inside of it. A mirrored action. Eren runs, runs, runs, until he comes into a break in the foliage above, where the bright sunlight beams down onto the grass, leaves, flowers- him- all around. Once the sunlight hits his skin-

They find each other.

It changes within the light, on feeling his warm skin. It wraps around him, turning and grasping. Eren gasping out in alarm as they all coil around him. Eren trying to see, to comprehend. What. Why. The remnant has transformed into this.

Like some creature he'd seen at the bottom of the sea as he'd swam along as a titan. Curious about it. Was the matter curious about it too having peered into Eren's memory and so had manifested as such? Sticky and soft, strong and secure. Are the tentacles that bind him. Picking him up, so many of them. Where they end or begin lost in the density of the woods. In the dark Eren cannot see with the light blinding his eyes. They hold him up from the ground, turning his body over. Onto his back, spreading out his limbs. Eren giving a startled cry as he realises the tentacles have steadily dissolved his clothing, the straps of his pack; causing it to fall below before it is fully consumed.

Since none of his clothes or the little weaponry he'd brought were originally part of him- them. The matter discards it. Not wanting anything that isn't Eren, that isn't them. The tentacles move more fervently, freely about his body with him naked. Running around his legs and arms. Tugging at his wrists and ankles. Curling across his hips and thighs. Around his torso and neck, his back, his ass. Every inch of him the tentacles touch, feeling him, recognising him. Despite that Eren knows them, a panic wells in him. He struggles and pants within their grip, trying to free himself despite that it is futile. Their grip strengthening, intensifying the harder he resists.

 _Stop! Eren!_ Eren Kruger calls out to him, unnoticed by them. Eren hearing Mr Kruger's words as a memory even as he seems to stand over before the clearing in Eren's eyes. Mr Kruger watching the scene unfold, _It's trying to understand you, and why you're in that form. Don't resist._

Eren does as Mr Kruger says, the tentacles around him gripping less harshly. Breathing becomes easier. Eren laxes completely, trying not to tremble as the tentacles around him keep him up. Touching every inch of his skin. And when that is not enough-

Eren cries out harshly, as he feels one, two tentacles wedge between the cheeks of his ass, then enter his asshole. Eren thrusts his hips up, trying to get away, inciting them further. He feels as the tentacles tighten around his body, more manifesting to hold him in place. To touch at him too. A few tentacles, smaller than the others wrap around his cock, pumping at it. He feels the tentacles about his face slide over, to clamp across his mouth. Eren unable to stop his pained cries, loud and bounding about the forest, is muffled as a tentacle enters his mouth. Eren realising in growing horror that the tentacles are transforming based on their position, their activity. As he feels in his mouth, and in his anus, what no longer feels like the tips and lengths of suction cupped appendages but rather, more familiar- what feels like to be the shape of a man's cock. The shape of the head, the feel of the skin. Its heat and bulk. They've all replicated it as they explore his mouth and fuck it, like the multitude of 'cocks' driving up inside his anus. The tentacles about his hips, suddenly a hoard of hands, fingers. Coaxing and controlling as they have his hips move, flex. Pawing at him or caressing his flesh.

Eren moaning, when he feels them reach far enough inside him his toes curl. He begins to flex his hips willingly, stimulated when he tastes in his mouth, a liquid they've replicated to taste like cum. 

The hands touch at him, all at once, all around. Stroking his hair, spreading his thighs, groping his ass and kneading it. Some tentacles have even transformed into mouths, kissing and sucking at sensitive areas of his skin. Nipping the inner flesh of his thighs where a couple cocks are rubbing their 'cum' dripping heads about. Biting and licking at his neck, his ears, in turns to his nipples. Feeling like there is teeth and tongue as they roll them around, pinching and wet with each suck.

Eren moaning louder around the cocks he sucks at, delighted when they cum down his throat. Eren lapping up their essence, greedily, thirstily as he fucks his ass on the many cocks entering his swollen hole. His body healing without any steam in the embrace of the remnant matter. The matter determined to understand him, and become one with him again in a means he understands. Or so he thinks he hears Eren Kruger say, more to himself than Eren as he analyses the situation.

Their hands stroke and pump his cock, soaking up his cum whenever he ejaculates. Eren surprised at how many times he's already cummed. Upset because he's only tasted their cum and has yet to be filled by it. Eren fucks himself more wantonly, in a frenzy fervor, on their multitude of cocks. Crying out, moaning as loudly as he can as he takes as many of them in to the hilt as he can. Turning and twisting his hips. Straining all his limbs against their hold, to focus on that point so they will know what he wants.

Eren's head snaps back, as the cocks in his mouth pour into him as the cocks in his anus pour into him, the thick and hot cum. Eren soaking it up greedily. The cum sliding across his cheeks, over his nose and brow, sticking in his hair. Poured along his throat as they understand. The cocks that'd ejaculated inside him, ejaculate over the pieces of his skin still showing through their hold around him, overlapping on themselves as well. Eren can feel the cum leaking out of his gorged asshole, he clenches the cheeks as he tries to keep it in. Finding it hard to, with their persistence to keep his legs spread.

Eren's worries are for naught, as more cocks delve their way inside him, one at first, then, another, another, another. Eren crying out, rocking himself onto them. The cum that'd been spilling out from him, easily and readily replaced as they knock against his prostate repeatedly, and cum more frequently inside him. Eren wanting exactly that. The tentacles of hands, mouths, and cocks around him, rubbing, touching, sucking at him. Where they've yet to before. They go. Reclaiming every single bit of him. Stimulating the places he enjoys the most. A thriving constant. It doesn't end. They fuck him until the sun goes down. Lowering him to the forest floor to rest. Eren sleeps deeply, exhausted. Throughout the entire night. Until the sun comes up to give them both energy. They resume their activities of before.

Holding Eren up in a different position, no longer on his back. Upright. From this position Mr Kruger is able to step in closer for a better look as Eren is touched, and fucked, head to toe. Deep in thought as he watches the hoard of cocks enter Eren's tight and red, puckered and plundered, cum dripping anus. Thrusting in and out of him repeatedly. Sometimes separately. Different cocks joining in. The tentacles pulling at his legs, holding his ankles up. Almost like they are helping Mr Kruger have a better view of Eren's fucked asshole. His trembling thighs, and throbbing ass. His whole body flexing eagerly down. But it is merely a coincidence since Mr Kruger is not actually here. They grab and grope at Eren's thighs and ass. A cock rubs to his cheek until Eren stop sucking the one in his mouth to turn his attention to it, licking at it, his tongue flexing up and down the shaft. His ass bouncing as he gasps, crying out, as he feels mouths bite too hard on both his nipples. Biting again as harshly, sucking as Eren's voice pitches higher. Eren jutting his chest out. Letting them nip more at him. His wrapped around cock slapping against his very full belly. 

Even from all of yesterday and today since sunrise. Hours upon hours it's been already, Eren hasn't had enough. They haven't had enough. It's amazing, Mr Kruger thinks, that Eren can keep going like this. Merely supported by the matter. Not needing water or food. Only the 'cum' of the matter. The sunlight. As they fuck him again until nightfall.

This repeating for the course of a week, another, another, and another-

Eren in a different position or angle each day. Held as if he were on his belly as his ass rams itself back onto their cocks, his hair falling from the back of his neck, sticking to it in places as its kissed and bitten at by them. As if on his knees. Riding them. His arms held up. Upside down, his ass slapped at, pinched and fucked as its up in the air. Rocked as his body rocks trying to take as many cocks inside him as he can, moaning, begging at times when they learn to tease him. As they learn what he likes the most. Having him repeat it all. When they learn how they had him to begin with is his favourite, they keep him in that position the most. After all this time Eren forgets Mr Kruger is there. Caring only to be fucked by them. Held by them. Claimed by them. With them. As it was from the start.

Eren waking in the sunlight one day to find it's over. Finished. They have returned.

Momentarily, is this feeling. Full and warmed, he's not exhausted as Mr Kruger thought he'd be but invigorated instead.

Eren Kruger stands over him, looking down at his naked body, curled in the grass. Not a speck on him, except the dirt he'd been lying with.

 _Congratulations, it appears you've successfully absorbed all the remnant matter._

Eren finds his pack, the straps torn but he will make do. Hesitant to put on his spare clothes. He should proceed to the next mission and yet, even as he is more complete than he'd been before he'd entered this forest he still feels something is missing.

 _How strange_ Eren says to Mr Kruger. Standing with ease. Turning to Mr Kruger. The pair look upon one another, eye to eye. Though Eren had only consumed the remnant matter he feels-

 _Why can't I touch you?_ Eren asks Mr Kruger, unsure if it is hunger or a desire to fill what else needs to be filled that compels him to lean forward. Closing his eyes. He kisses Mr Kruger on the lips.

Or rather he tries, but Mr Kruger is not really here.

When Eren opens his eyes the vision of Mr Kruger is gone.

Eren goes over as carefully as he could, the orders for his next mission. The operation against Marley. What he must do. He changes into his spare clothes and hoists his pack. He begins. Determination... he tries to muster, to fulfill his duties. Not understanding yet that with the matter returned, space needed to have been made. Taking into accordance, what else he will need to carry. Not only humanity's hope.

After traveling a great distance, he manages as he'd managed in the woods. Mr Kruger had been correct, taking back the remnant matter, meeting it, he'd learnt what he needs to do to get through this. It's easy now, to brave it alone, with the aptitude he should have already possessed from the start. He infiltrates the Marley military first. An Eldian soldier. It's simple to get the help he needs, the information he requires.

He starts by first pleasuring any soldier he deems useful. 

Typically with good results. Even with a man, a nice lay before they die is what a soldier often wants. Eren starts by sleeping with many of them, one at a time. By sucking a few cocks, or allowing them to fuck his asshole. They tell him about the runnings of the fort. Who's really in command. They give him food and equipment. Some are grateful to him. Even love him in a manner. And once some of them are comfortable or have lived another day long enough to; he pleasures them in groups. More used to it. He even enjoys being on his hands and knees, with multiple men entering him at the same time. It gets it over with quicker, and they have less a chance to be caught. Eren is sure though, that it's not unknown, for a certain exchange of goods or information, he'll spread his legs for anyone. As many times as needed. He's your whore.

At the start it'd been only his fellow Eldian soldiers, but the Marleyan commanders had heard rumors. Stories going around. He remembers the first night they'd all decided to discipline him while having a round with him too. All together. It'd been perfect. Marleyans weren't allowed to interact, much less fuck an Eldian in regular society but this was the military. In a foreign land they were invading, fighting against. It was a bonus he wasn't a woman so he couldn't get pregnant, but as pretty as any bitch they'd fuck they'd told him. He not allowed to speak had merely stripped as instructed. 

On the floor of their command room. The plans spread out on the table before him (he'd be fucked atop this table too a few times later, the plans sprawled out exactly so). They all took turns, or when they weren't arguing over military matters, they fuck him all at once. Cumming inside his hole, and over his face. Whatever he doesn't manage to swallow that somehow falls to the floor, he has to lick up, as a Marleyan General rams his cock into his asshole repeatedly. Making sure he bleeds so Eren will have to lick that up and his cock too. This General before he'd died Eren recalls, had quite enjoyed fucking him and would even have him in his bed in his own tent on many occasions.

From all this, Eren learns a lot of what he needs for his next course of action. 

Managing to survive the decisive battle, he wounds himself. Cutting half his leg off, blinding an eye. With this he will be sent to a hospital in Liberio. He'd grown out his hair at first to entice the men, who wanted to pretend they were fucking a woman. So since it's unlikely he'll need to be spreading his legs for a while, Eren grows out a bit of beard to help hide his identity. He may run into someone he knows... soon.

Successfully staying at the hospital for wounded, damaged soldiers like him. He begins sending the letters he needs to send, back to Paradi. Once the Survey Corps arrive, and they survive the trial to come, it'll be easier. Eren thinks, but doesn't really feel. He knows what he has to do, though ever since taking in that remnant of matter he no longer has the same desires as he once had. Them manifesting differently. Like he had felt in the forest, when he'd become aware of them. He'd felt an emptiness. A void inside him. Unable to be fulfilled. Being fucked by all those men had merely been what he had to do to accomplish his mission. Yet Eren still had sought something else in those encounters, a memory, a liking, to how he'd felt in the woods. As they became one again. Whole.

Eren knows that he won't be whole until the world is saved.

Their people no longer in danger.

All of humanity freed.

No... that was the feelings of the hero he once sought to be.

Right now.

What is he?

He knows he won't be whole.

Until he's reunited, consumed all the matter that Ymir Fritz split.

Then he will be at peace.

He will be free.

His days in the hospital are peaceful enough. At first. He has a boy who'd helped him in passing near the docks as he and others who'd been badly wounded in the war were being transported- send off his letters. Feeling a twinge of guilt, he'd thought he'd never be able to feel before. A bunch of his feelings, mixed up. In the medley that is the soup of the soul, the souls of the others who won't go on, those who held both the Attacking and Founding Titans before him. Who is he?

The boy who helps him is kind. And reminds him though bettered mannered and tempered, a little of himself for his naivety. That light that belongs to shine with the sun. Eren thinks he is also rather fond of Falco not only for his help but his warmth. While Falco seeks his advice, he had not helped him to begin with in search of something in return. He merely wanted to do good. There are not many like him in this world, Eren thinks, and so he takes advantage.

Like the men who recognise him in the hospital. Many of his comrades had died in the battle before but those who remain. Here with him still at this facility, some of them remember and want though the battle is long over; to feel as they had that night. It's during the night some come to him to cum inside him. Not minding part of his leg missing since they may be missing something too. Usually they come in pairs, worried he'll refuse them, they'll have to resort to forcing him. But Eren never does. They fuck in his own hospital bed, or on a bed close by. Eren as hot and tight as they remembered, as his asshole takes their cocks inside him again, again, again. As much as they want. A schedule, a rotation being made amongst those who remember him and those who simply want to join in. He indulges a different group of men near every night. Certain nights changing for them, when some of the doctors get in on it too. Wanting to relax, to try out the pleasures this military whore they'd heard patients whisper about.

Eren doesn't refuse them either. Getting onto his knees, or letting them mount him from behind. He thinks it amusing the doctors rather fuck him on the dirty floor than the empty hospital beds of the secluded room they'd decided to have him in.

It's nice, during the day to have a room to himself. Special arrangements for these special circumstances. Some of them are really in love with him to want to touch and kiss and fuck his body as many nights as they can. Sometimes they fight or argue over him. Eren having to comfort and oblige them all in as fair a manner as he can. There's some deviations. Sometimes he'll be dragged into a closet, or pushed against a wall of whatever for now uninhabited hall. A quick fuck, a rough fuck. The nights are pretty rough as they are. Eren had thought with his dirtied appearance he'd be less appealing, but many remember him.

Months pass, and soon the operation against Marley will be in full swing.

Eren anticipates the date, spreading his legs despite no longer needing the intel. No longer getting it from these men. Eren doesn't mind trying out something to fill the emptiness in him. Unable to fathom what it is he wants and doesn't want to do. He lets others do whatever they want to him, with him. He doesn't care. He longs for nothing, he contemplates over. Striving to only fulfill his duty, based on the memory of instruction. Feeling neither despair or fear at the realisation, though he recognises he should. 

He wishes Mr Kruger would appear in his mind again to give him some advice. But Mr Kruger is no longer needed at this point, so Eren must sate himself on the cock of the heavy man fucking him right now. In the storage place, at the edge of the courtyard. Some mats set up so it's more comfortable as his cock slides in and out of Eren's swollen hole, wet from when he'd been courteous enough to slick him up before shoving his cock inside him. Eren's head bobs up and down as he sucks at the cock of the other man, kneeled above him.

A couple men touching themselves as they watch and wait their turn. Eren flexing his hips up and moaning around the cock in his mouth as the tip touches the back of his throat. He feels a man rub his cock over his nipples. Eren moaning louder as he beholds its length. Eager to have it inside him. After the two men he'd been servicing cum, he rolls over onto his hands and knees. Scooting his knees forward, so his large ass is in the air, he cries out as the man with the long cock chuckles. Slapping at his ass. Eren reaching back to spread the cheeks. A few laughs around at how eager a bitch he is for this man. A new favourite. Some get jealous but wait their turn. Cum still dripping out of Eren's anus from when his ass had been slapped. He's mounted gradually, Eren befittingly moaning like a bitch in heat as this man fucks him. Penetrating him to his core, quickly, violently. Eren panting as he rams his ass back onto this man's dick. His hips rolling beneath his hands. Eren juts his chest out, opening his mouth to the two cocks presented to him, he sucks at them.

Licking and kissing at the tips before sliding his tongue around them, hard to stay up without the help of the hands behind him on account of his half missing leg, Eren does his best. Knowing once they're done here and he returns to his room. The doctors waiting for their round will wash him up and replace his bandages, so there'll be clean ones on his body as they fuck him.

Eren deep throats one of the cocks, the other pressed to the inside of his cheek as he sucks. His ass hopping back and forth along the cock thrusting into him. Eren wishing a few of the waiting men could fit beneath him and atop him, so he can take more inside him at once.

As Eren thinks this he peers around the storage room, noting the crack in the double doors. For some reason, someone is watching instead of entering the shed and joining in. Eren sucks harder around the cocks in his mouth, gasping and gulping down the cum that spills down his throat, across his stuck out tongue and face as they draw out. A couple cocks that'd been waiting, rub at his cheeks, his swollen lips. Eren looking the whole while to the crack at the door. Knowing those familiar eyes looking in, watching. Concern and confusion awash on all his features. It's Falco.

Eren reaches to grip at one of the cocks in front of him, pumping it as his breath fans heatedly across it. He moans contently. The man fucking his ass is cumming inside him. Eren pants, excitedly rutting his ass down against the cumming cock. Jutting it up as he feels another man spurt his ejaculation over the tops of his red and groped cheeks. 

As Eren begins to suck the cock he'd been pumping, the man with the long cock, slowly pulls out. Eren feeling every inch of him dragging out, more rawly than he'd been pounding into him. Someone pinches at his nipples, twisting them. He hears one of the men laugh, a door opening and closing-

"What are you doing standing out there by yourself in the cold lad? Come warm yourself up in here!"

"Yeah!" another tells him, "This slut here will warm you right up."

"He's a real treat," another says.

"The best whore I've ever fucked."

"This bitch gets fucked every night by us. Old, young. Ugly, handsome. Crippled or not. Don't matter. He wants it all."

"Been having him since the start of my military career."

"He’s even slept with some of the top Marleyan officers too! But don't go around telling anyone else that detail!"

”Yeah, but he likes Eldian dick the most don’t he?”

After they explain what he does for them further to Falco-

"Come have a turn! It'll be a good experience for you! You're young and curious, aren't you?"

Some coaxing even good naturedly while others are merely interested in this unusual development. Wanting some kind of added entertainment so it's not the same as before. Even if the expense is not their own.

Falco shakes his head, "I... I can't do that... I can't do that with Mr Kruger... there's no way..."

"Did you hear him?"

"'Mister', he said," there's a couple laughs, as they find that amusing.

One of the men grabs a fistful of Eren's hair, tugging it back so Falco can be lead over to look at Eren's face as the cum of the man who'd stood left for this demonstration, pumps it all over Eren's face. Eren's mouth gaping. Eren trying to swallow down as much as he can of the hot cum. Moaning, louder, as it drips from his chin. Some on his chest.

"You need not be so respectful, when this here is a bitch plain and simple," the man tells Falco. Falco looking between Eren and him- unsure. Conflicted. Eren watches the sweat roll across Falco's brow. Falco insisting.

"This- this is wrong! You shouldn't hurt him like this!"

A whistle, as they murmur amongst each other. 

The man with his hand in Eren's hair, lets it go, sliding his touch down Eren's back in a caress. Over his spine, his waist, his wide hips. His hips still slightly moving, despite no man taking him from behind presently. The man gives his ass a stinging slap. Eren's cry high, as his ass lifts up. Ready for a cock. The man laughs too, trying to convince Falco.

"See? He likes it. But if you don't like it like that he don't mind either. You can do whatever you want. You can be as nice as you want too. Can you do that? You should as a virgin right?"

Falco's confusion is about to peak, but before that-

"Come on now, don't keep us waiting. Show us how you'll make this bitch moan. He's waiting for you to take him as gently as you want. If you can."

"No... no I don't want to-"

"That bulge in the front of your trousers says otherwise boy!" one man crows, breaking his chat with the man next to him.

The man who'd brought Falco in, asking-

"Why? Didn't you say you didn't like the way we were treating him? So give us an example on how it should be done. Go ahead. Because otherwise we're going to go back to what we were doing."

Falco looks on the verge of tears.

Eren sits up to hold out a hand to him, his other hand, the back of it wiping the cum from his face-"Falco."

Falco looks up at him in a bolt, shocked to hear him speak. His eyes stuck to him as he waits for what else Mr Kruger has to say to him, to explain this. Eren smiles at him, slight yet warm. Reassuring. What Falco knows.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. If you want to try, come here."

Falco's whole face is flushed as he steps towards him. Eren upright enough to pat his head.

"If you don't want to do this you can go. Don't worry. There's no consequences for this," Eren tries to lay his fears to rest. In this place where every decision could mean loyalty or treason to Marley, Eren isn't surprised to see Falco react in this manner. To the ugliness of man. The cost of pleasure and indulgence. The proof of hollowness. Falco doesn't know these things about Eren, and so he must be scared. Eren doesn't want him to feel that way. He's a good kid.

"I..." Falco starts, licking at his lips, trying to speak and then-

His answer.

"I'll do my best to cherish you, Mr Kruger!"

Falco leans forward to kiss Eren on the lips, despite the remaining mess. Eren surprised, sure that Falco would leave and try to forget. But it seems he's going to remember the rest of this night forever. Flustered and mustering up all his courage as Eren has often encouraged him to, he gets behind Eren. Eren slowly, dips forward. His ass up. He draws his hands behind him to spread the cheeks of them. To help Falco who has unzipped his trousers and pulled his small yet very erect and dripping cock out. Even his neck is red. With his ears. His whole face.

"I- I love you Mr Kruger!" Falco says, some of the men awwing as he touches at Eren's ass. Further flustered as he feels how soft it is. Eren tries to look over his shoulder. Wanting to help Falco more, so he isn't nervous or fearful. Gasping when he feels Falco's hands replace his, gripping better, trembling as he kneads at Eren's asscheeks. Moaning as he sticks his cock inside Eren's previously plundered hole. Still tight, even with Falco's size and Eren's experience. This is a special detail about Eren's body that other shifters may carry, but none here aside Falco need understand that secret.

Eren tries to prevent his ass from ramming down eagerly onto Falco's length, not wanting to startle him, nor needing to. Falco's hands becoming more sturdy as they move to hold on to Eren's hips. Falco jumping as Eren's hands fold over his and Eren begins to gently rock back and forth, onto Falco's cock. Falco gasping as he understands how good it feels in be inside Eren. Seemingly forgetting the audience, some of them beating themselves off as Falco fucks Eren. Trying to be gentle but learning what the men had meant. He wants to ram his hips, he wants to go deeper, he wants to clutch and cling onto Mr Kruger. With him inside him. Falco shudders as he feels- he wants to own him. 

Falco cums when he hears Mr Kruger moan. Eren's legs spreading, his spine flexing as his ass lifts up. Falco inside him as far as he can go. His heart pounding a mile a second. His hands no longer firm at Eren's hips, his palms slick with sweat.

Eren hobbles upright, as Falco draws out. Eyes widening as he sees all his cum is inside Mr Kruger. Not spilling out like the other men's. Falco is confused as he feels something like intense satisfaction, greedily gnaw about his breast. Mr Kruger turns around to stroke his cheek.

Praising him.

"Well done Falco."

Falco nods, tearfully flinging his arms over Eren's shoulders. Eren embracing him as Falco buries his face to his neck. Eren can feel as his whole body trembles, his warm tears on his sweat slick skin. This... must be what he used to put Captain Levi through when he cried. Eren’s tears to the older man’s neck, his superior. He's a touch nostalgic.

The show over, tired, having had their fill enough for the night. The men who'd been fucking Eren in this shed steadily return to their rooms. Careful as they close the door behind them. Some smiling at Falco, remembering fondly the first time they'd had Eren too. Eren rubs Falco's back, Falco shaking his head.

When he draws back, it is only the two of them in the shed.

"I'm sorry Mr Kruger, should I not have done that?"

"Did you not like the experience?"

"No! I did!" Falco says, a touch more indignant than he intended, "I'm sorry..." he says again, a different reason to it.

Eren laughs, "This is the first time in a long time I've felt this way. Thank you Falco."

Falco still regards him with confusion, but understanding the Eren he knows is who he is speaking to- he draws back, flushing over seeing Eren's naked body. "Where! Where are your clothes sir! I'll! I'll help you change!"

Eren thanks him for that as well. 

Letting Falco help him get cleaned up, get dressed, then assist him back to his room. Falco kissing him on the cheek shyly as he bids him good night. Eren pats his head, waving as he heads out. Falco's happy face, more comfortable within the false return of normality- falling. As he realises it's odd, the amount of men. The doctors who'd been waiting around. For Eren to return. And why is Eren the only patient in bed, in this room? Falco's eyes are wide as the door closes. He lingers in the hall.

Back inside.

Eren apologises for his tardiness, and begins to undress.

Assistance all around him, the multitude of hands around him, tugging and pulling at him. Pushing him down. Reminds him of the dark forest. With the bright morning light shining in through the window. This change of pace pleases Eren immensely, as he spreads his thighs. Moaning needily as the cock that plunges into his asshole fucks him relentlessly. Eren's moans muffled, since it won't do if they're caught in the daytime, as a cock is shoved into his mouth. His head to the pillows behind him. It's a comfort that Falco would appreciate he have. Even if it's only momentarily. With this many men waiting for him, it's not long before he's on his hands and knees on the floor again. Both a man beneath him and behind him, mounting him, he moans contently as they fuck him at once. His breath wasted as cock after cock enters his mouth, a hand at his chin or hair. Eren ruts his ass back feverishly to every cock he can. Eren needing to be filled. Needing them to fill this void inside him. He doesn't understand. Why is it still there?

What had been there before?

Tears stream down his face, through the cum splattered over it as the warmth of the sun on his skin disappears as more men join in. Blocking him from the sunlight.

Having had a glimpse of the sun, without it-

For the first time in what has been his forever, Eren cries in earnest, beginning to sob. He can't stop.

This difference doesn't stop the men from fucking him.

Rather it encourages them to fuck him harder. Excited to have a new reaction from him.

Even without the night, it's still in the dark that Eren is fucked in.

His body continuously violated even after he blacks out.

Chasing after the light.

Eren remembers what had been there before-

What’s missing from him.

It's hope.


End file.
